The invention relates to lightweight roofs and more particularly to so-called patio and porch roofs that extend from an existing wall to support posts or columns spaced from the wall. While many such roof structures exist, all have problems of rigidity and rain leaks, as well as being expensive to fabricate and install. The instant invention provides a roof structure which is easy to install and fits several structural modes, gives security in winds and rain and can be economically fabricated and assembled on the site.
In addition the structure of the invention is attractive in appearance, and that appearance may be changed, in a short time, if a change is desired. However, if no change is desired, the structure is capable of manufacture from materials of extreme longevity.